


Two Words

by filmfanatic82



Series: Anything... [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Pining, SO GAY, Undercut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: Trini will do absolutely anything for Kimberly Hart...





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just some late-night Trimberly drabble since I'm addicted to these two characters. Haven't written in prose format in over a decade (screenwriter by trade). But it's like riding a bike, right?

_Two words._

_Kimberly Hart._

_Trini will do anything for Kimberly Hart. Absolutely anything. No questions asked._

_Stay up late, binge-watching Gilmore Girls just because it’s Kimberly’s all-time favorite show? Okay._

_Agree to be Kimberly’s running buddy just because it happens to be the girl’s favorite pastime… Of course._

_And why?_

_Simple. Trini can’t seem to say no to that, mischievous, heart-warming smile. It’s like freaking kryptonite._

_And god how that smile makes her want to--_

“Earth to Trini.”

“Huh?” Trini immediately snaps out of her thoughts. She looks up to find Kimberly lingering in her bedroom doorway, clippers in hand and her signature smile on her face. Trini knows this is going to lead to nothing but a whole bunch of trouble, but still, she can’t seem to budge. She’s completely and utterly helpless when it comes to that girl.

“I asked if you’re ready?”

Trini swallows thickly as her mind scrambles to remember how to form words. Such a loaded question.

Trini gives a half-committal shrug, trying her best to keep up her “I don’t give a shit” facade. But it’s of little use. Her nerves are steadily creeping in. Growing stronger with each and every passing second.

“Guess so. Just don’t fuck it up. Okay, Princess?”

Kimberly doesn’t respond. She merely makes her way into the bedroom, grabbing ahold of the desk chair in the process, and sets it down only a few feet away from Trini.

“Never.” Kimberly playfully pats the seat of the chair. “Besides. My hair turned out great.”

_Trini couldn't agree more. God, she loves Kimberly’s short, messy locks._

_No. Scratch that._

_Trini’s downright obsessed with them. Ever since that day, three months ago, when Kimberly suddenly showed up to detention sans six inches of hair and a brand new attitude. The thought of how it would feel to run her hands through those raven locks continually plagues her mind._

_And usually, it happens at the most inconvenient moments known to man. Like in the middle of Bio class… Or when they’re hanging out with the boys after school… Or on their morning coffee runs to Krispy Kreme… Or after their more intense training sessions. The ones where Kimberly winds up glistening with sweat and a few stray locks fall--_

“Having doubts?”

Trini snaps back to reality once again. Another loaded question.

“I should’ve never shown you those photos,” Trini grumbles under her breath as she takes a seat in the chair. She nervously runs her hands through her hair and then starts to drums her fingers against her knees.

“You’re gonna need to hold still.”

“I am,” Trini huffs. She knows she isn’t sitting still. Her knees are bouncing a mile a minute. But there’s simply no controlling it. Trini’s nervous.

_Not that she would EVER say it out loud… But then again she doesn’t have to. Trini’s body is doing all of the talking for her._

“Hey. We can totally scrap this if you want. I just saw those photos and thought you looked really ho--” Kimberly trails off, but it’s too late.

A cocky smile crawls across Trini’s face at this revelation. “I always look hot.”

Kimberly can’t help but match Trini’s smile. She reaches up and delicately wraps her finger around a stray lock of Trini’s hair, giving it a playful pull.  “Well then, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Do you?”

Trini slightly shudders, trying desperately to hold on to her last remaining ounce of cool.  “Never said I was worried.”

“Sure.” Kimberly takes her place behind Trini and begins to card her fingers through Trini’s chocolate locks.

At the first touch of Kimberly’s hands, Trini’s mind goes completely blank. All she can focus in on is one singular thought…

_Kimberly Hart has freaking magic fingers._

_Magic fingers that somehow can manage to activate every, single solitary pleasure point on Trini’s body._

_God, If Kimberly’s finger feel this good massaging Trini’s scalp, then imagine how good they would feel--_

POP.  The sound of the clippers pulls Trini out of her thoughts for the third time. She swallows down her nerves and attempts to take a deep, sobering breath.

“Do you trust me?”

More than Trini will ever want to admit...

“Uh-huh,” Trini manages to squeak out.

“Good.”

With that, Kimberly ever so gently guides Trini’s head downwards and starts to get to work.

_Trini is trying to breathe, but it’s a lost cause. She’s sitting in the middle of her bedroom… On a Wednesday afternoon… Letting Kimberly freakin’ Hart give her an undercut. Why?_

_Because she can’t say no._

CLICK. Trini lets out her breath, unaware up until this moment that she’s been holding it in.

“All done,” Kimberly whispers reassuringly in Trini’s ear. “See. It wasn’t that bad.”

Kimberly pulls Trini’s hair up into a ponytail and then rubs her hand up over the newly shorn stubble on Trini’s nape.  “Way better than the photos.”

An electric shock instantly runs down the course of Trini’s body and ignites something deep within her core. She can barely manage to see straight, let alone form any coherent words.

All Trini can think about is Kimberly Hart’s hands running up and down the back of her neck… again… And again.. And again…

“C’mon. Let’s get a broom and get this cleaned up. We’re going to be late for training.” Kimberly plants a light kiss on Trini’s cheek, before heading out of the bedroom.

Trini leans back in the desk chair and lets out a frustrated sigh. “Fuuuuck.”

_Yup. Trini will do anything for Kimberly Hart… Absolutely anything._


End file.
